


Yearning

by Servena



Series: In debt & Yearning [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blood, F/M, Injury, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with a vampire was a lot like being dragged through pieces of broken glass. Sequel to 'In debt'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

He could feel her fingernails on his skin as she ran her hand across his cheek and down his neck. The other rested on his bare chest, pushing him down onto the bed. She was leaning over him, her long blonde hair falling down into his face. She looked more beautiful than ever. Moonlight was leaking through the window and illuminated one side of her face while the other was obscured by shadow. It gave her a mystical glow, almost made her unreal.

Her fingers were picking at the bandage on his neck. As he moved to bat her hand away, she grabbed his wrist with her other. “Shh”, she whispered. Her eyes were glinting in the twilight and her red lips shaping a smile. Usually he could have resisted her, but now he had just been attacked by another vampire and wasn't really at the height of his strength. She held both of his wrists and peeled the bandage off with a look of curiosity on her face. He let it happen. When she ran her fingertips across the wound, he hissed.

“Tell me, Lindsey, how did it feel?” she asked softly.

“It hurt”, he said. “Still does.”

She leaned down to him. “I'm going to make you feel better”, she breathed into his ear. He could feel her hot breath against his skin. Then her tongue was running across the bite marks, licking his wound, and this really shouldn't make him crazy, but it did. It felt amazing. He moaned and pulled her closer until she was practically lying on top of him. Her breasts were pressing against his chest, her arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders. She kept kissing his neck and it left his skin tingling from the sensations.

When he felt her teeth grazing his neck, he started. “Don't”, he panted. He wanted to move, but she pressed him down into the mattress. God, since when was she so strong? 

“Trust me”, she said. “This will feel much better.”

“No. Darla, stop.” But all his struggling had no effect. She pressed his wrists against the top of the bed and held him down. He could feel her teeth pierce his skin. It hurt, and it intensified tenfold when she started sucking his blood. The stabbing pain snapped him out of his shock and with a forceful movement, he freed his hands. He reached for the stake and held it up before he could even think about it, the tip inches away from her back. “Stop.” His voice was hoarse, but steady. 

She lifted her head and looked up, directly into his eyes, her face so close to his. The blood on her lips mixed with her lipstick and made her look more beautiful than ever. “Don't tell me it's not what you want, Lindsey”, she whispered.

She ran a hand across his chest. He could feel the hand with the stake waver.

Her fingers caressed his cheek. “Don't you trust me?” she asked with big, innocent eyes. Something in the back of his head tried to tell him this was a trap, but it didn't get through. She had saved him, right? She wouldn't hurt him, not really. She was on his side...

The stake fell on the floor with a clatter. She was back on his throat, licking and sucking, and somehow, the pain morphed into something different, something good, as his thoughts became hazy. God, now he understood why people got addicted to this. It was better than sex.

Not until the room started spinning around him and she didn't stop did he wonder if he really could trust her.

When he woke up with a start, he was panting and drenched in sweat. He sat upright in his bed and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. For a moment, he was totally disoriented. He looked around frantically, but this was his bedroom and there was no one around but himself.

Then realization dawned on him and he lowered himself back onto the bed. He ran his shaking hands over his face. Slowly, his breathing normalized. It was a dream. Just a dream. When he touched his neck, he noticed that he had ripped the bandage off in his sleep and there was blood seeping onto the sheets. He could still feel Darla’s lips on his neck.

“Pathetic”, he mumbled to himself. He stood up to take a cold shower.


End file.
